Missunderstood Fool
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: When Hermione finds Lavender and Ron in bed together, She makes a promise to herself, Never talk to him again, Oh...But can she keep that promise when she learns of Ron's real secret?
1. Chapter 1

Missunderstood Fool

How...Could he?

Hermione ran down the corridors and large hallways of Hogwarts, Trying to avoid and ignore the oh-so evident and visible tears that we're running down her face. Everything had appeared as a blur, And she meant _everything _

After this, After what had happend, She really didn't care how much he apologized, Of how he tried to (fix) things, Or how many times he tried to escape from the fraud he was.

And that's exactly what he was in Hermione's eyes, Ron. Weasley. Was. Fraud. From now, She would hear none of it, Nothing from him. She had had enough of him, Ever since. And now. It really, Truly was over.

Hermione passed by and brushed passed so many people, Even a cruel word from Malfoy ceased to hit her ears. Because nothing had hurt more than this. The pain numbed her. There would never be another pain like it.

She came face to face with the Fat Lady, She forced her head down, So she would not meet the Fat Lady's worried gaze. "Balderdash." Hermione whispered, So the Fat lady would not hear her sobs.

"Very well.." The doors to the Common Room opened and Hermione zoomed by the reading students. She moved towards the stairs and headed to the girls dormitory without a word.

"Hermione?" Harry called, His face full with worry. "S-Seamus?"

His irish friend turned to him. "What?"

"Do you know what's bothering Hermione?" He asked.

"No..You should ask Ron. I'm sure he has something to do with it." Seamus rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Harry looked back at the stairs of the Girls dorms.

He had not known how right he was.

* * *

Lunch had began later that day, No one had seen Hermione any time before. Harry made his way there, He was determind to talk to her, He figured he'd have no chance getting through to Ron, Because he'd have to get through to the extremely annoying Lavender Brown first.

The tables of all houses were crowded with bored, Hungry, And talkative teenage witchs and wizards. However none of them grabbed Harry's attention other than the brown eyed girl sitting at the edge of the Griffindor table. He rushed over to her.

"Hermione? All you alright?" Pretty obvious question, It was evident that there was something terribly _wrong . _And Harry hated not knowing what.

"I-I'm fine Harry. Really, I've just got alot of work to do-" Hermione was cut off.

"And that's caused you to cry like this? That's not the Hermione i know, The one that takes pride and her work." Harry told her equably.

Hermione let out a soft sob. "Can-Can we talk elsewhere? I don't want people to see me like this." She got up and brought her lunch with her. Harry followed.

They left the Great hall and made a sharp turn to a hallway oytside it, No one was passing, It was perfect for what Hermione had planned to tell her friend.

Hermione let out a couple more sobs, And wiped her eyes with a napkin before speaking. "It started this morning, When Ron finally..Confessed about lik-Loving me..I went to go see him in his dorm, And greet him before breakfast."

**_Earlier_**

_Hermione smiled_

_Turning corridors as quick as she possible, She had never been so happy, So uplifted, Never. Because she had the man she loved._

_At the end that was all she really wanted, And to know that he finally understood..And cared made it a million times better._

_She burst through the doors of the Common Room, No one was there, She smiled and made her way up the staris of the boys dorms, It still made her laugh to know that girls could go up there stairs, And the boys couldn't, For obvious reasons._

_She opened the door to Ron's room, And tilted her head in confusion, Two figures were under the sheets of Ron's bed, Making soft pleasuring so-_

_When she realized what was going on, Her eyes widened in horror, As she was forced to watch her boyfriend make love to Lavender brown._

_They had not noticed her, Hermione felt the tears swell up in her eyes, Not daring to say a word, She ran out of the room with no hopes of talking to Ron ever again._

_**Present**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry's green eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "Oh Merlin, Hermione i'm sorry.."

"It's okay Harry, It's over. If he wants to be with her, I have no right to stop him." Hermione replied, Sobbing abit more. "I think i'm going to go lay down." She stood and began to walk away from her friend.

Once she was out of sight, Harry let out a groan of frustration. What in bloody hell was wrong with that bloke? Harry knew very well that his friend wasn't the most in-deph person, And had trouble reading people from time to time. But for Merlin's sake! How could the man not see Hermione's love for him? It was as clear as day! And he could've sworn they we're on their way to a relationship after this Lavender Brown nonsense had worn off, And it had, So everyone thought. In the hospital Harry was _so _ sure that things would be on track once more.

So what went so wrong?

_ Calm down Harry, Maybe he felt guilty about Lavender comming to the hospital only to find him whispering his best friends name in his sleep _ Harry assured himself,

However it was still unexcusable to have _sex _with the woman! No matter how guilty he felt. And possibly he felt no guilt, Harry belived that the only ones who could do this _had _ to be sociopathic.

This was looking quite bad, Did he have the power to fix this? Harry thought it might be up to Hermione and Ron to decide things.

But they we're both such stubborn gits, Harry would be lucky if they talked to each other, By force! It didn't take long for the young hero wizard to understand he may have to go digging in places he didn't belong. He was determind to have his two friends live their happily ever after, Even if it meant there was no such thing for him.

He felt so sick...

Ron had no energy to get angry, Nor sad, Nor irriated. But he sure was _damned _ if he was going to just take this. His friends were giving him dirty looks every now and then, He assumed they had heard of how much of a snake he was. He sat up in his dorm, Rubbing his temples, How could things have gone so wrong?

True, He knew Lavender was more upset with Hermione and him than anything. But he never expected her to go _this _ low in the dirt just to be with him. He felt sick, So bloody sick. His insides we're burning to a crisp from a sudden fever he had run. And he had the most aggravated headace that he ever had in his life. He felt all of this at once, And still, He wasn't keeling over.

This wasn't his plan, It was never his plan, Never. One moment he was felt free, More free than he had ever felt in his life. The next, He was being trapped by the girl known as Lavender, Having a hex put on him, So no one would know of the suffering he was going through. And he was being forced to meet her demands.

_ All _ of her bloody demands.

He had a feeling this was partly to get back at Hermione for stealing his heart, And keeping it even once Lavender and him started a short lived relationship. But he...He never thought she'd go this far..

And he couldn't fix it...

* * *

It didn't take long for most of the hogwart students, Despite what house or age, To find out what happend to poor little Hermione.

And that was one of the most intresting thing about gossip, Even given the tiniest infomation it could spread like wild fire. And the fire only got bigger as people began twisting the stories to their own advantage.

From the people who didn't like Hermione, Were saying that Hermione had double crossed her friends and left alone. But that made the least bit of sense, For if Hermione had crossed her friends, Than she wouldn't be crying her eyes out like she was most of the time. Instead, If she really was the backstabber those acused her of being, She would've been prouder of herself.

For those who didn't like Ron, Said that he had betrayed his friends and was playing a two-faced game, And only pretending to be sad for short periods of time. Obviously, If not straight in a person's face, These we're Slytherin rumors.

It had been awhile since Hermione dared to speak, And she didn't, But her pain and suffering was visible. As she had to watch most of the time Lavender snogging Ron, Calling him "Won Won"

He couldn't fix the damage he had caused..And Probably never could...


	2. Luna Lovegood

Missunderstood Fool...- _Luna Lovegood_

"Miss Granger, We need to talk about you're grades."

Snape's slow and venomous words went through one ear and out the other of Hermione's. She didn't have the patience nor the attention span at the moment to deal with him. "Yes professor?"

Snape let out a soft snort, Turning his gaze to one of his jars before moving his black eyes back to her. "You're grades have dropped unexpectedly low, I'm afraid that if you don't buckle down and take care of them, Then you're going to have serious problems when terms come around." He replied, Trying to ignore the chocolate eyed girls depressing gaze.

She was stuck in his insufferable office for the day due to speaking out in class, It wasn't her fault. Ever since the 'big disturbance' as they were all calling it happend a week ago, No one had left Hermione to her thoughts. Rather they were on her side or not.

* * *

_Earlier_

"Look at her, She's looking more disgusting since breakfast."

"Wasn't that only acouple hours ago?"

"Exactly."

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode we're talking, Let aline whispering things about the Griffindor girl in potion's. Hermione tried to mute it all out, Easier said than done though of course.

"No wonder Weasley broke up with her, I would've done the same if she looked that ghostly." Pansy giggled.

Hermione's head twitchd to the side. Propping her hand to support her head, How she was able to sit through the basically verbal abuse was outstanding. She tried to focus on the other things, The sound of the water drops from the faucet dripping and falling to the sink, Or the birds chirping from out side the classrooms gloomy demeanor.

There was a saying- A non-helping saying- Out of sight, Out of mind. The creator of the saying had obviously not met the malicious creature known as Pansy Parkison.

Her voice was like long polished nails on a old and overused chalk board, As she went on and on; Ranted basically. About her appearance..She'd _love _ to see who Pansy looked after this hole scandle.

The Griffindor students had divided into three groups.

The unforgivables; Who belives Hermione was right, Ron was wrong, End of story.

The dog followers; Those who thought Ron was fine, And only wanted a 'booty call'

And finally, The wait-and-see crowd; Those who knew what Lavender was capable of, And was up to her old tricks, And was being an agent for chaos, As she had proven in the past. And thought there was more than met the eye..

Hermione had no time to dilly-dally on who was on what team, Nor did she care. Her grades were taking a large fall, She was no longer acheiving 'Outstandings' in Potions, Which to a normal person, Wouldn't consider it actual failure.

And even though she was perfectly normal...Besides the witch part, She saw this as a result of her depression. Her hair was frizzier than usual, Now it had become more of a blockade. So many were reluctant to sit behind her during classes. And her chocolate brown eyes had dimmed in their unique light. Not to mention her 'nice skin' had been getting rather dry. And if that weren't enough to prove there was indeed a miss in the character known as Hermione Granger, Get this..

She no longer had a thrill in going to the Hogwarts library, That small sentence with such a bigger meaning, Said it all.

* * *

_Present_

However, What Hermione did not know, Was that fellow Ravenclaw student, Luna Lovegood, Was infact one of the wait-and-see members, Although, By her actions that were about to take place, She would more likely fit the title of now-and-see.

Comming down one of the corridors of Hogwarts, It was, Or maybe wasn't in it's own way, A surprise when she heard loud

**CRAAACK!**

She sped up her pace, And peeked over the corner of the wall. She saw Harry, Who had supposedly just punched the livng daylights out of Ron, Ron held murder in his eyes.

But it was nowhere _near _ as murderous a glare as Harry bore into Ron's soul.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!" He shouted at his friend, Luna's mouth almost fell open, Harry had hit Ron pretty hard, She could see the blood flooing from his bruised nose once he propped himself up on his shoulders.

"You know nothing Harry-"

"I know you're being a filthy git that's for sure!" Harry interrupted, Adding a kick to Ron's abuse. He was ignoring _possibly _ the crowd that was surrounding the two, Blocking Luna's full vision.

She came around the corner soundlessly, Making her way through the chattering crowd, Ignoring their curious comments. She had a front row seat at what was happening once she made her way at the front of the growing group.

"How _dare _ you treat Hermione like this Ron! I always knew you were a insensitive insecure git but i thought you'd have the _sense _ to know this was a beyond low." Harry said, Peering over Ron, Who hadn't yet gotten on his feet yet.

"Don't act like just because you're the fucking choosen one you're the wisest of the pack Harry, You're not!" Ron replied, Snarling under his choppy breath.

Yes, The wisest one of the pack was Dumbledore, Luna thought to herself. Knowing it was no time for witty comments, As the tension between the two.

"I would've never became friends with you if i knew you were this much of a betraying prick." Harry added, his emerald green eyes flaming with rage at this point. He began walking past the crowd, Leaving Ron on the cold hallway floor.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at? Huh? Go away! NOW!" Ron shouted, Waving his hands in the air. The crowd began to decrease until there was just students walking and going through the castle.

But, Luna stayed, Somewhat out of sight of Ron, Who was groaning and giving into the pain of his possibly broken nose. Luna took a step forward.

Ron momentaraily looked up, And his gaze was glued to the dirty blonde. "L...Luna.."

"Hello Ron.." She said in her natural soft manner. "Would you like some help?" She asked, Sticking out her hand to him. He hesitated, But took it after a moment.

He would've tumbled over if Luna not had caught him. "Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey..For you're nose.." She suggested.

"I'll be fine." He said, Not convincingly.

Luna saw Ron, As his heart jumped and got caught in his throat when Hermione walked by, She spotted him, Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with something unrecongnizable, Luna took a crack at it and guessed; Pain, Bitterness. Deep inside Hermione there was a hint to do something evil, Violent to Ronald, But she only turned her head, Staring at the stone walls as her feet continued to take her somewhere she had no control over.

Ron blinked and tried brushing past Luna, But with a gentle push back, Her polished purple fingers touched his shoulder blades, Eyes connected, She sent a understandable, Soft gaze. He sent a confused, Exhausted look to her. Luna hadn't noticed that she was closer to Ron than she should've. She wanted to search him, Find an answer. Ron's eyes sent signs, Coded signs that bored down at her as he towerered over-

"The bloody hell...?"

Luna's head snapped to the left, Seeing Neville greivous face, Looking at Luna in particular, She realized her closeness to the Weasley and ripped her hands from him. "N-Neville-"

"Save it, Just, Save it."He chocked, Turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction.

"NEVILLE!" Luna screamed, Neville stopped temporarily, As expected, It wasn't normal for Luna to yell at anyone, Or anything. He continued walking minutes later though, Ignoring her.

Luna ran off for him, Leaving Ron in the hall, He touched the fabric of his shirt, Almost ripping it in rage. How could he have been so foolish? He had to remember Lavender's deal, it was the only way.

The only way...

The only way..

The only way..To protect _Hermione_..


	3. Katherine Degroot

Missunderstood Fool-_ Katherine Degroot_

A hand swayed across his face aggressively, The redness and stinging in his face that followed went ignored.

"What in merlin were you thinking? About to tell her, Were you? Not on my watch." Lavender growled, Standing over him, Fully prepared to smack the daylights out of her forced-boyfriend if provoked.

"Lavender, I didn't say anything." Ron replied, Keeping his voice no higher than a whisper, If he made it any higher this would've turned into a screaming match.

"Bullocks- Look, I dont care what you and that loony freak discussed about our deal. _Never _ talk to her again, Understood?" Lavender demanded in a impatient tone, A moment went by when Ron didn't give a response, But when she opened her mouth to repeat herself she was satisfied to hear a "yes" come from him.

"Good." She said cheerfully, As if she had never been angry in the first place. "Now lay down.."

Ron resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes and complied with her wish.

"Time to make love to _my _ won-won.."

"Neville...Please.."

Neville stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, No one was there except for himself and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. It seemed almost to expected that they would begin going out, Xenophilius was more than thrilled to finally see his daughter with a "Insignifigant other" and even though it was hidden well, He was a tad sad that this meant she wouldn't always be comming home for Christmas break.

The biggest surprise was the fact that Neville's grandmother, Augusta actually seemed to like Luna very much. Neville had warned her that his gran may hex her from behind if she didn't watch herself. But when Luna met her the evening was nothing but pleasent, This left Neville shocked for acouple of days, He had been _sure _ Luna meant "Dishonoring the Longbottom name" But, It appeared that Luna knew people she didn't even know better than someone who did know someone.

And now..Luna and _Ron _? It was just sick beyond measurement, Something he never saw comming. He had conversed with Ron about Luna before, He seemed alright with her on terms but wasn't friendly enough not to call her off her rocker at times (Same went for Dumbledore). This bothered Neville, But he let it slide.

But how could he let _this _slide?

"Ron is in trouble-" Luna was interrupted mid-sentence.

Neville rolled his eyes. "So that gives you the right to start messing him around? Oh, Okay, Than i guess i'd be okay to find-Hermione o-Or Ginny and-"

"Dont you dare..Neville Longbottom." Luna warned, Frowning at him. Neville turned to her in shock, The serene sound in her voice had disappeared for a second. "Please..Ron is in trouble, I don't know how or why or with who..But he is, We must help him."

Neville didn't answer, He was stuck in his own thoughts as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend, Was Luna really the type to lie? "Okay...Let's help him.."

And there she was.

Moonlight shimmering on her flawless skin, She turned to Ron. Cigarette inbetween her fingers as she blew another puff of smoke out of her mouth. "Have you given up boy?" She asked.

Ron stood there, Bewildered that the woman was able to penetrate into Hogwarts without a soul (or Ghost) noticing. She was Katherine Sirlady Degroot, A friend of his mums. Of course he met her once when she was over for tea, But nothing special.

And now she stood there, Purerly glowing in the moonlights reflection, This Katherine was nothing like the Katherine he had met at the burrow once... Her short swirved black hair sat still on her scalp, And the puffs of smoke made her look like some illusion. "Well?" She pressed on.

"H-How did you get here?" Ron asked, Blinking acouple times to see if she'd just disappear, But everytime he opened his eyes she still stood there, Clear as day. "Hogwart's defenses-"

"Wont save anyone, But it doesn't matter son, They're not powerful enough for me." Katherine said with a soft smile. "What matters here is you and Hermione.."

Hermione...It'd been so long since he heard her name it almost sounded foreign, But even though he got a buzz of pleasure by hearing it he still was confused of how the woman knew her name. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know.." She began to walk towards him, Her ocean blue eyes piercing no different than a dagger would. "Do you intend to hide with you're guilt and that nonsensical girlfriend of yours?"

His mouth fell open, Oh god..She knew! He could've denied, He could've screamed at her. But all he felt he _could _do was collaspe acouple of feet away from her. "Search me.."

"Don't give me that." She replied coldly, Kneeling beside him to look him with her now stern eyes. "Why are you with Lavender?"

Ron hesitantly looked up at her, Dying for her to understand without him having to tell him. Which at the time he refused to belive was impossible. "Lavender's dad is a good friend with Dragma Durmet."

"Dragma Durmet...Dragma Durmet.." Katherine repeated dreamily, As if she was trying to remember where she knew the name from. "Hes that bloke that works at the Ministry, Correct?"

"A real git to." Ron said, More clearly audible. "Good friends with the Malfoy's i bet. Likes pure families."

Katherine blinked. "And what does this have to do with Hermione?"

Ron turned to her, With a slight frown. "Well don't you know? Lavender's family knows him rather well, Can give Hermione alot of trouble if i dont watch out...And i've done enough to hurt her don't you think?"

Right than, Katherine hooked her fingers inbetween the "Sweetheart" necklace Lavender had gave him, And broke it to pieces. "Is that it? Honestly?" Her cold tone was back. "Come to you're senses Weasley, Don't you even know Hermione at all?"

"What-What are you on about?" He stuttered, Looking down at the shattered pieces of the necklace.

"I'm sure she realizes that throughout her life she'll have to deal with incredibly stupid people like Dragma Durmet and Lucius Malfoy that think that just becuase they were born in aristocrat families and carry the name 'Pureblood' their better than all. Hermione is smarter than that, And will walk her own path where she knows she wont be shunned because of who she is." Katherine finished, Her eyes boring into Ron's. "Go to her Ron..Make this right.."

As the last words faded, Ron could've sworn he saw Katherine fading along with them. And before he knew it there was nothing more to look at, As if she'd vanished in the lights moon...


End file.
